


gingerly touches

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>junhui sometimes forgets that he's the hyung when he's around jihoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	gingerly touches

**Author's Note:**

> junhoon is shining and alive recently
> 
> tumblr: http://seventeendrabs.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/ANGELPRlNCE

junhui sometimes forgets he's a hyung like somehow he forgets to eat often or practice korean more so he doesn't sound like an idiot on live tv.

he forgets to hang up his clothes and forgets to remind chan to practice the new moves cause sometimes he just can't get his ankle to turn right. 

he forgets he's a hyung cause of jihoon. jihoon takes care of him likes he's the youngest which he can't blame him, he is kind of childish sometimes. 

when they first won their award on the show, junhui was so contained with his happiness he couldn't stop bouncing around. he hugged everybody and thanked other groups on stage before realizing who really needed him.

jihoon was leaning against him tearing up his blazer as he was mid speech. junhui was reminded now in this moment, that he had to be in hyung-mode. 

"jihoon-ah," junhui whispers as he cups jihoon's face, he wipes his members tears softy and gingerly. Jihoon's cheeks red and flushed as he hiccups mid sob. 

he couldn't stop smiling as he finished cleaning up jihoon's face. jihoon finds himself pushing his face into junhui's chest tearing up so much more. 

junhui hugs him as he lets him cry, jihoon the one who should be called hyung was sobbing into him. he needed junhui, he needed his comfort and soft touch. he needed to hear junhui's soothing advice. he needed junhui. 

as their encore stage finishes up, jihoon cries as he walks off stage. "Next win, I want to see you smile okay?" junhui asks ruffling his hair. 

jihoon sniffles before giving junhui a small smile. a smile that he liked to see more often. 

next time, when they heard their song. jihoon was bouncing around happily carrying the trophy, junhui met up with jihoon with the widest smile.

junhui couldn't help but caress the youngers hair, "Yaaaaah, this is what i like to see." 

jihoon smiles and pats junhui's stomach lightly where it made junhui feel like the youngest one. 

"thank you, hyung. for always taking care of me." jihoon whispers as they start their encore stage. 

junhui liked when jihoon says he takes care of him. it made him feel as if he was doing his title as hyung correctly.


End file.
